Until Moonhigh (UP FOR ADOPTION)
by Claradreamer
Summary: "Eagle will destroy the star if not stopped by the moon, sun, dusk and dawn." Five apprentices, Starpaw, Moonpaw, Sunpaw, Duskpaw, and Dawnpaw, have strange powers. Soon, disasters start to happen, the river floods the territories, a storm starts to brew with flashing lightning, winds tear across the clans and the shadows are no longer safe. The apprentices have to save the clans.
1. Chapter 1

"Featherwind" a voice called. Featherwind's head snapped up to see a tortoiseshell cat.

"Spottedleaf? What are you doing here" Featherwind asked "Am I dreaming?"

"Yes, and it's about you kits"

"My kits? What about my kits?"

"A prophecy. You kits will save the clans. You will have five kits."

"Five kits? That more then any queen has kitted before"

"Yes, five kits. There will be one, pale blue like the moon. Name her Moonkit. One bright as the sun. His name shall be Sunkit. The third one will be like the sunrise. With blue on her back merging to red on her legs. Name her Dawnkit. The next kit will be like Dawnkit but in the colors in reverse. Name him Duskkit. The last kit will be pure black with pale blue dots. Name her Starkit."

"But Spottedleaf. It isn't proper to name your kit with the first name star,"

"Her name will be Starkit. It is the will of Starclan"

"I understand" Featherwind nodded "but why are you telling me what to name my kits?"

"Time will reveal" Spottedleaf said. She started to fade. "It's okay if you want to tell Jayfeather"

Then she faded completely. Featherwind woke up and went to the medicine den.

"Jayfeather?" she called but the den was empty. She went to the fresh kill pile. Brightheart was eating a mouse and talking to Lionblaze. Featherwind walked up to them.

"Have you seen Jayfeather?" she asked.

"No" Brightheart said "are you kitting soon?"

"I'm not sure"

"He's gathering herbs down by the lake" Lionblaze said.

"Thanks" Featherwind said. She ran down to the lake.

"Jayfeather?" she called.

"Here"

Jayfeather was collecting watermint.

"Jayfeather. I need to talk to you about a dream"

Jayfeather turned towards her "Can it wait for a while? I'm very busy"

"No, this is important! A visit from Starclan!"

"Meet me in my den"


	2. Chapter 2

Jayfeather came in and started sorting the watermint.

"Tell me about your dream"

"Okay, Spottedleaf came to me and said I was going to have five kits who would save the clans. She told what to name them and-"

Featherwind gasped and collapsed on the ground in pain. Jayfeather quickly sensed what was going on. He grabbed a stick.

"Bite down on this" he said "I'm going to get Brightheart"

He ran off. Brightheart burst into the den.

"Grab the raspberry leaves" Jayfeather ordered. He poked his head out of the medicine den.

"Somebody fetch some moss and soak it in water"

"I'll do it" someone yelled.

"Here comes the first one!" Brightheart announced "A she-kit"

Featherwind gasped in reply.

"A second kit is coming. He's a tom"

"I don't know how you were able to do this, Brightheart" Featherwind said.

"Here comes a third! Another she-kit" Jayfeather cried.

Bumblestripe poked his head into the medicine den, his mouth filled with water soaked moss.

"I oht ere ah oon ah i coulg" he said through a mouth of soaked moss. He put it down. "should I

tell Dewflight he's a father?"

"Jayfeather! A fourth kit!" Brightheart said "a tom"

"I feel one more kit in her" Jayfeather announced.

"Five kits? In one kitting? That practically impossible!"

"It's coming out! A she-kit!"

"I'm going to get Dewflight!" Bumblestripe ran out of the den. Featherwind turned to look at her kits.

"Spottedleaf told what to name them. This pale blue she-kit is Moonkit."

"And she has the symbol of the moon on her forehead!" said Brightheart. Featherwind examined the she-kit.

"Your right" Featherwind said "the same with the orange kit! His name is Sunkit and he has a sun symbol on his forehead as well!"

"What about these two kits?"

"The one that is mostly orange is Dawnkit and the one who is mostly blue is Duskkit"

"And this must be Nightkit, because she has a star on her forehead"

"No. Brightheart, Spottedleaf told me to name her Starkit"


	3. Chapter 3

"Starkit wriggled in her nest. Her littermates were sleeping around her. Sunlight peeked into the den. She felt movement as the other kits began to wake up.

"Daisy" her mother whispered "Moonkit has just opened her eyes!"  
"Starkit heard Moonkit squeaking and asking if she could go outside.  
"Only until your littermates have opened their eyes" her mother would always answer.

"Come on guys! Open your eyes! I want to go out and play!" Moonkit whispered. Starkit opened her eyes for the first time to see what was happening.  
"Featherwind!" Moonkit called "Starkit opened her eyes! Can we go outside now?"  
"Featherwind laughed. "Wait for your other littermates, Moonkit"  
Starkit closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

"Starkit woke up to Moonkit nudging her. She jumped up.  
"Come on Starkit! Everyone has opened their eyes. We can explore the camp now!" Moonkit squeaked in joy"

"Hold on, my little warriors" Featherwind said, "While you explore, please don't get in anybody's way. And don't go into any dens!"

"Come on! Follow me!" Moonkit said. The five kits marched out of the nursery and stopped at the entrance.

"whoa!" exclaimed Sunkit "The camp is huge!"

"This way!" Moonkit said. She led them to the middle of the camp.

"Featherwind told me that this was the fresh kill pile. It's where all the warriors eat," Moonkit puffed up her chest, proud at the knowledge she knew.

"Well, what do we have here" said a voice behind them. The kits turned to see a white warrior looking at them. Moonkit sat down and looked as dignified as possible. The others quickly followed her example.

"I see Featherwind has had my kits" said the warrior.

"My kits? Are we your kits?" Dawnkit asked.

"yes, and I see you're as smart as your mother" the warrior said "I'm Dewflight, your father"

"And he's a very good warrior" said a brown tabby.

"Kits, This is Bramblestar, the leader of Thunderclan.

"Wow! Are you really leader of Thunderclan?" Starkit asked "When are you going to make us apprentices and warriors?"

"yah! Make us warriors!" the other kits squeaked in unison.

"You'll have to wait five more moons for that" Bramblestar laughed, "now have fun exploring and try not to get in trouble."

"Lets go into there!" Dawnkit said. The kits rushed into a den./span/p

"this is where we were kitted!" Duskkit said "I remember the first thing I saw was this"

A pale blue cat came in "Don't eat anything. It won't do good for you."/span/p

"Are you Jayfeather?" Duskkit asked "I remember somebody calling you"

"you have a good memory" Jayfeather said "and yes, I am Jayfeather. Now remember don't eat anything,"

Featherwind and Dewflight poked their heads in.

"Kits, time to go to the nursery. It's getting late!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Starkit woke up as soon as the light came in.

"Wake up!" Duskkit whispered "it's been five moons! We're going to be made apprentices today!"

"And I might be made medicine apprentice!" Starkit exclaimed. Duskkit and Starkit quickly woke up their littermates.

"We're going to be apprentices!" Dawnkit squealed.

"Finally!" Sunkit said. Their excitement woke up Featherwind. She sat up.

"Can't you kits go back to sleep? The dawn patrol just left"

"but we're going to be apprentices today!" Moonkit yelled.

"Shh!" Featherwind said "Your going to wake up Cinderheart's kits"

Cinderheart had just kitted Lionblaze's kits, Larkkit and Skykit.

The kits immediately fell silent but that didn't stop Larkkit and Skykit from waking up.

"You're going to be apprentices?" Larkkit squealed.

"Why can't we become apprentices?" said Skykit.

"Because," Cinderheart murmured sleepily "you aren't six moons yet"

"How much longer until we are six moons?"

Duskkit, Dawnkit, Moonkit, Sunkit and Starkit played with the newer kits until sunhigh. Then Featherwind pulled them out of their game to lick them clean.

"Stop! I can clean myself! Im almost an apprentice!" Dawnkit protested. Then they heard Bramblestar.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather at the highrock for a clan meeting!"

"The prophesied kits each had their own way of getting out of the nursery. Moonkit rushed out as fast as possible while Sunkit walked quickly. Dawnkit dashed out after Moonkit and Sunkit squealing with excitement all the way. Duskkit walks calmly out. And Starkit followed Featherwind out to the highrock.

"Today we are gathered here to celebrate five new apprentices" Bramblestar turned towards the prophesied kits. "Starkit, until you get your warrior name you shall be known as Starpaw. Your mentor will be Jayfeather!"

"Starpaw, Starpaw!" the clan cheered.

"Sunkit, from now on until you get your warrior name you shall be known as Sunpaw! Your mentor is Lionblaze."

"Sunpaw! Sunpaw!"

"Moonkit! You shall be known as Moonpaw until you get your warrior name. Your mentor will be Dovewing"

"Moonpaw! Moonpaw!"

"Duskkit, until you receive our warrior name you shall be known as Duskpaw. Your mentor will be Sandstorm.

"Duskkit! Duskkit!"

"and Dawnkit, until you receive you warrior name your name will be Dawnpaw. I will be your mentor"

"Dawnpaw! Dawnpaw!"

"congratulations to our new apprentices!"

"Sunpaw! Moonpaw! Dawnpaw! Duskpaw! Starpaw!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Starpaw, wake up!"

"who, what, when, where, why?" Starpaw woke up immediately ready to attack an enemy.

"Who? Jayfeather. What, a cat. When, sunrise. Where, medicine cat den. Why, we need more coltsfoot"

"Did I sleep in?"

"Yes, but it's okay. Every apprentice does that."

"Okay. So you said we need more coltsfoot. What does it look like"

"Like this" Jayfeather pulled out a yellow flower "Come, I'll show you the territory"

"Great!"

Starpaw followed Jayfeather to the fresh kill pile.

"Dawnpaw! Duskpaw! Moonpaw!" Starpaw skidded to a stop "Wait? Where's Sunpaw?"

"Bramblestar's letting him sleep in. He's been coughing all night"

"Sorry, Starpaw" said Jayfeather "We'll have to postpone that trip around the territory, Sunpaw might have greencough. Can you get the rest of the coltsfoot? Then meet me in the apprentice den" Jayfeather ran off.

"sorry, gotta go!" Starpaw ran to the medicine den.

"Okay, coltsfoot" Starpaw murmured to herself "yellow flower, yellow flower. There!"

Starpaw grabbed the coltsfoot and ran to the apprentice den.

"Jayfeather! I have the coltsfoot!" she shouted.

"Good!" Jayfeather yowled back "Sunpaw has whitecough!"

Starpaw poked her head into the den. Sunpaw was lying on the ground coughing.

"Jayfeather? Here's the coltsfoot"

Jayfeather crushed the coltsfoot into a poultice.

"Eat this" Jayfeather encourages Sunpaw to eat the poultice "Come to the medicine den"


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later Starpaw woke up to Jayfeather shaking her.

"Is Sunpaw okay?"

"Yes, he's stopped coughing. He should be able to go back to his nest"

"Should I escort him back to his nest?"

"Sure"

"Come on, Sunpaw" Starpaw coaxed. "You can go back to your den now"

Sleepily, Sunpaw staggered out into the middle of the camp. Featherwind came running up.

"Is his okay? Sunpaw? Can you hear me?"

"Don't worry, Featherwind" Jayfeather said coming out of the medicine den "He's fine. All he needs is a good rest and he should be hunting and patroling tomorrow"

Sunpaw and Starpaw walked down the apprentice den.

"Hey Sunpaw!" A voice said "We've changed your nest's moss and lined it with feathers so you should get a good night's sleep!"

Sunpaw curled up into his nest and started snoring. Dawnpaw came out.

"I hope he's better soon. It's been so boring without him"

"I bet so," Starpaw replied "He always was coming up with the best games!"

Starpaw left the apprentice den and started heading towards the fresh kill pile. She decided for a vole and went to go eat. Moonpaw, Duskpaw and Dawnpaw joined her.

"I'm really worried about Sunpaw!" Duskpaw mewed.

"Same here!" Starpaw said "But I know he'll get-"

she broke off coughing. She saw bright lights shooting away from here towards the fresh kill pile. When she stopped coughing she glanced at the fresh kill pile. It looked like fire had scorched it and mice had been thrown everywhere. All the cats in the clearing were staring, fearfully, at her.

"Starpaw?" Moonpaw mewed. Not knowing what to do, Starpaw shot into the medicine den.


	7. Chapter 7

Dawnpaw was ready for battle training. Unsheathing and sheathing her claws with excitement, she finally ran to battle training.

"I'm here!" she yowled to anyone in the training hollow. No one was there.

"Bramblestar?" she mewed. She heard some rustling in the bushes. Then pawsteps.

Suddenly a cat bowled her over and pinned her down. Struggling, she then remembered overhearing Dewflight, her father, and his apprentice in the training hollow.

"When a cat pins you down pretend to submit, then when he relaxes, jump up and throw him off!"

Following what she overheard from her father she relaxed. As she hoped, her attacker also relaxed. Then Dawnpaw jumped up and threw her attacker off. She spun around to see Bramblestar.

"Nice! I don't remember teaching you that!"

Proud to have impressed her mentor, Dawnpaw puffed up her chest and exclaimed "I overheard my father telling Sagepaw"

"Nice, but before we get to the complex stuff lets do some basics"

"Okay!" squeaked Dawnpaw. She hurried to the training area and sat down, trying to look like a real warrior. "I'm going to be the best warrior in Thunderclan!" she thought proudly.

"Okay, so today we will be practicing in trees"

"Really? Cool!" Dawnpaw squealed.

"Umm. I mean cool." Dawnpaw said trying to sound more like a warrior. Bramblestar beckoned to Dawnpaw with his tail and disappeared into the forest.

Excited, Dawnpaw streaked after him. She found Bramblestar at the lowest branch.

"How did you get up there?" Dawnpaw asked.

"I climbed."

Dawnpaw stared at him in amazement. "How do you do that?"

"Let me show you" Bramblestar bounded down. Then he jumped onto the tree. He landed halfway to the lowest branch. Then he pushed with his hindlegs and held anchor with his claws. Soon he was on the lowest branch.

"My turn?" Dawnpaw asked. Bramblestar twitched his tail, signaling to come up. Dawnpaw copied his movements and made it up the the branch. Then she looked down.

"Uhh" She said swallowing her nausea "Th-that's a l-long way d-down"

Bramblestar hopped down "Do it like that!" He called.

"I. I can't" Dawnpaw shrieked. The ground seemed to swirl around her like a tornado. She began to feel sick.

"Bramblestar?" she gasped. Then she felt something tugging at her scruff. Scared, she curled up. Wind seemed to swirl around her, getting faster and faster.

Suddenly, she no longer felt the hold on her scuff. She was on the ground. No longer feeling queasy, she looked around to see violent winds tearing up grass and ripping leaves from trees. The wind was swirling around her. She saw Bramblestar with all his claws digging into the ground. He shouted something but that was lost in the wind.

Then, Dawnpaw realized that the wind was swirling around her. She was in the center of the tornado. Terrified, she started yelping. Just then in the corner of her eye, she saw Featherwind. Streaking towards Dawnpaw, Featherwind jumped through the tornado and curled around her daughter, licking her to calm Dawnpaw down.

The tornado calmed and the winds were still. Bramblestar walked up to them.

"I think we need a little chat with your siblings"


	8. Chapter 8

Sunpaw was healed and rested. No longer with whitecough. He thought of it like a battle. Whitecoughclan versus Sunpawclan with the mighty herbs. Sunpawclan let out the cough signal.

Jayfeatherclan heard it and sent Starpaw to escort the mighty herbs. Together, with a bit of rest, they beat up the white cough! Sunpawclan was tired from fighting Whitecoughclan so they had to rest for a few days, but then it was back to duty.

"Sunpaw!" Lionblaze called "Do you want to see the territory or what?"

Sunpaw leaped to his paws and ran out of the apprentice den.

"Let's go!"

Sunpaw followed Lionblaze out of the camp and into the territory. This is the Sky-oak, where you will be practicing fighting in the trees. Sunpaw looked up.

"Where does the tree end?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'm not a fan of climbing trees! Let me show you the lake"

Lionblazed dashed off into the forest.

"hey! Wait up!" Sunpaw gasped trying to keep up with his mentor.

"This is the lake."

"Woah! Is that where the Gatherings are?" Sunpaw asked pointing to the island.

"Yep. Let's patrol along Shadowclan's borders"

"Okay!" Sunpaw said. I wonder if their scent is different then ours. He followed Lionblaze through the undergrowth, but got caught in a bramblebush.

"Lionblaze?" He shrieked. _Man, ow! He thought. It hurts!._ Lionblaze came back.

"Looks like your in a prickly situation" He meowed.

"It's not funny"

Still laughing silently, Lionblaze carefully removed Sunpaw from the brambles.

"Come on"

Sighing, Sunpaw raced after him. Soon, a weird scent was hanging in the air.

"ugh! What is that?"

"Shadowclan" Lionblaze said "Fresh, They just patrolled here"

"I think I see them"

"Same. It's Ferretclaw, his apprentice Spikepaw and Scorchfur"

"Hey Lionblaze, What are you doing here with a kit?"

"I'm not a kit" protested Sunpaw his pelt hot with anger.

"Right, kit"

"I. Am. Not. A. KIT!" Sunpaw yowled fiercely, hot with embarrassment and anger. Then the Shadowclan cats seemed to be lit up in a weird color. They were fearfully looking at Sunpaw.

"What?" he growled. Flames shot from his mouth. The Shadowclan cats ran away. Confused, Sunpaw looked down.

He was on fire! Literally. Flames danced up his legs.

Lionblaze knew he had to act quickly or Sunpaw might set the whole forest ablaze. He grabbed Sunpaw by the scruff and started for the lake. He jumped into the water.

Sunpaw's fire was put out instantly.

 _I'm not burned! He thought surprised._ He turned to Sunpaw who was struggling in the water.

He hauled Sunpaw out of the lake.

"I think we need to talk with your siblings and Jayfeather"


	9. Chapter 9

Duskpaw walked to the fresh-kill pile. Choosing a mouse he decided to go sit next to Moonpaw.

"I can't believe Starpaw can shoot stars out of her mouth!" Moonpaw exclaimed.

"Yeah, and she won't come out of the medicine den no matter how much Jayfeather yells at her"

"Exactly! I wish I had a cool power like that!"

"Well, we are siblings. We probably have powers too. Just look at Jayfeather and Lionblaze"

"Maybe we do!" Moonpaw gasped.

"Possibly. It would be cool!" Duskpaw said "But also kind of scary"

"I know!" Moonpaw chided. "But just think about it: Maybe we could fly or something!"

Jittery excitement build up. Duskpaw was having a hard time keeping it from showing. He bit into his mouse and chewed slowly.

"I wonder, what would our powers be?" Moonpaw said.

Swallowing his mouse, Duskpaw replied. "Maybe, I can make the sun set? My name is Duskpaw"

"Try!"

Duskpaw concentrated. He pictured the sun setting. The colors of the sky at night. He closed his eyes tight.

"Wow! Look at the sun!" a cat said. Duskpaw opened his eyes to see it. But, the sun was in it's normal position.

"Ha!" Moonpaw laughed "You actually fell for it!"

"I'll get you back!" Duskpaw said.

"Wait! No" Moonpaw trembled, trying to keep it together "Try again. I promise I won't trick you!"

"Sure" Duskpaw closed his eyes tight. He pictured the sun, moving to set. Then, the ground started to tremble. Duskpaw opened his eyes. The ground was shaking!

"What's happening Cinderheart?" Larkkit asked. Then, as quickly as it started, the trembling stopped.

"That was weird!" Moonpaw said "Maybe that's your power. Making the earth tremble"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Duskpaw mewed.

"Oh ya? Try again!"

Closing his eyes for the third time, Duskpaw concentrated. The ground started shaking again more violently. He fell down, it was shaking so much! He wanted it to stop. After a second, it did. Duskpaw stood up, shocked. He looked at Moonpaw. There was a "I told you so" look on her face.

"It's not my power!" Duskpaw protested.

"Yes, it is. Try to ignore it but it is"

"If I prove it isn't my power, will you leave me alone?"

"Of course! But I bet it is your power!"

Duskpaw though of the ground shaking. The ground started to shake.

"Stop!" He said to the ground. It stopped.

"I guess I do have a power after all" He said meekly.


	10. Chapter 10

"I guess I do have a power after all" Duskpaw said meekly.

"No kidding" Moonpaw said in a small squeak. Just then, Bramblestar, Featherwind and Lionblaze walked into camp with Dawnpaw and Sunpaw.

"Duskpaw, Moonpaw" Bramblestar said "Meet me in the clearing. Lionblaze, get Jayfeather and Starpaw."

"Ooh! Someone's in trouble" teased Eaglepaw, a young kittypet who recently joined the clan.

"Shut it" Moonpaw snarled and unsheathed her claws. Duskpaw touched her shoulder with his tail.

"Just leave him, he's not worth it" Duskpaw soothed her. Moonpaw growled a bit but held herself back.

"Aww. The little kitten's scared" Eaglepaw laughed. Moonpaw lunged at him. Duskpaw grabbed Moonpaw by the scruff and hauled her out of camp.

"What was that for?" Moonpaw demanded after Duskpaw released her.

"Well, I could let you kill him and let you get in trouble, or I could save him and let you _**not** _ get in trouble. Second one's a win-win situation."

Moonpaw paced and growled "I hate that kittypet"

Duskpaw sighed "Let's just get to the clearing."

Duskpaw lead the way, glancing back every once and a while to see if Moonpaw was following. When they reached the clearing everyone else was already there.

"Sorry we're late" Duskpaw apologized "someone tried to kill our newest apprentice"

Moonpaw hissed. Bramblestar cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Something weird has been happening. Before your birth" he nodded at the apprentices "Featherwind was visited by a Starclan cat. Spottedleaf to be exact"

The apprentices gasped.

"Are we in a prophecy?" Sunpaw asked.

"I was just getting there" Bramblestar answered "Just after Starpaw destroyed the fresh-kill pile, Jayfeather received a prophecy" He motioned for Jayfeather to speak.

"Eagle will destroy the star if not stopped by the moon, sun, dusk and dawn"

"I'm going to be destroyed?" Starpaw choked "By an eagle?"

"And we're going to save you" Dawnpaw comforted her "don't worry"

"And" Bramblestar continued "During some of your training, weird things happened"

"Like Sunpaw" Lionblaze stepped forwards.

"What about me? What did I do? Was it awesome?" Sunpaw inquired. Then he tilted his head a little "Is that what made you throw me into the lake?"

"You were on fire" Lionblaze said "Though you didn't burn me or the Shadowclan cats, it was fire."

"Really? Is that why they were in a weird lighting?"

"Yes"

Then Featherwind stepped forward.

"During Dawnpaw's training, she was learning to climb trees"

"And I felt seriously nauseous." Dawnpaw piped up "Then everything started to get dizzy and all of a sudden there were winds swirling around me and I couldn't stop them!"

"Until Featherwind calmed her down" Bramblestar noted.

"As for Starpaw" Jayfeather mewed "We all know what happened." He paused "What about you two, Duskpaw Moonpaw?"

"Well, I can make the earth shake" Duskpaw said.

"And I can't do anything" Moonpaw groaned "Looks like it's an all but one litter-mate prophecy again"

"Don't worry" Jayfeather said "You might have a power"

"But I don't! Moonpaw wailed "And it's not fair"

"But you might" Sunpaw said "I believe you will"

"I don't and I probably never will! This isn't fair. Starpaw can shoot stars, Sunpaw can burst into flames, Duskpaw can move the earth and Dawnpaw has the power of winds, and what do I have? Nothing!"

"Calm down, it's not so bad" Featherwind started "I don't have-"

"Yes you do. You're perfect"

"No I not" Featherwind said, almost too quickly.

"Well practically. Why do you always hunt prey and get all you aim to catch."

Moonpaw was getting more agitated "You guys wouldn't understand, you all have powers and Bramblestar's leader. I am nothing"

And with that she began to cry, and glow.


	11. Chapter 11(but should be chapter 12)

**Sorry for the bit off topicness in chapter 11. I just couldn't resist putting that in. And also, I'm going to post pone all my other stories and finish one at a time. This one was my first story to be written, so this'll be the first to be finished. Then it will be Nine Lives, Cat-Fox-Vixen, I'm a Black Cat and then Different to Special. I'm not going to continue Guess the Warrior (in Poems) unless you really want me too ('cause don't wanna disappoint my fans). Warrior Cat Generator Thingy Of Awesomeness, I will try to continue, updating every one in a while. I might also take the story within it, and make it and actual individual one on fanfic. Enough talk, onwards with the story!**

Sunkit, Moonkit, Duskkit, Dawnkit and Starkit stayed close together. Bramblestar gave the signal to join the gathering. Thunderclan leaped into the clearing. Shadowclan was already there.

"Thunderclan's here" They heard an Shadowclan apprentice whisper "They reek!"

Starpaw made an effort to keep her fur flat. "Shadowclan" she muttered under her breath. Even kits knew about their dark personalities.

"What did you say?" Sunpaw whispered to her.

"Nevermind, nothing"

"Well, I for one am excited!" Dawnpaw said.

"Same here!" Moonpaw squealed, resisting the urge to jump up and down. Soon, the other clans arrived.

"Shhh" Duskpaw said "The leaders are gathering up on the tree!"

Shadowclan went first.

"We have two new apprentices, Treepaw and Rockpaw. Prey has been running well. Mistystar, we chased a fox over to your territory."

Mistystar dipped her head.

"We also have 3 new kits..." Blackstar rambled on.

"Bish, Bosh" an apprentice behind Moonpaw said "Riverclan has 5 new kits"

Moonopaw turned around and hissed at him.

"Hello? Trying to watch here"

"Sorry"

Moonpaw whipped her head back to the leaders as Mistystar began speaking.

"We have 1 new warrior, Poppystem,"

Yowls of approval rose up from the clans. A slim tortoise shell blushed and smiled.

"One of our queens had 2 kits and another had 3, so that is a total of 5 kits. Prey is still abundant and I will send out a patrol to chase away the fox."

"Told yaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" The same apprentice whispered. She whipped her head around to face him.

"So help me, I will tear off your face and feed it to dogs"

"Woah" his eyes widened "violent cat right here. But, bish, bosh, I could probably handle you"

"Oh really? You could handle this awesomeness?" Moonpaw unsheathed her claws and sheathed them.

"Yep!"

"Be quiet" Starpaw joined in "or so help me, I will tear off both your faces and feed them to dogs"

"Woah. Another violent cat. Are you littermates?"

"Yes, now sh!" Starpaw looked back at the leaders.

"I used to say that a lot, so some of them use it against me now."

"Bish, bosh. That's what my littermates say when they tease me. So, you never told me your name"

"Moonpaw. What's yours, bish-bosh?"

"Hey! Don't do that. It's bed enough when my littermates to do it. And my name is Owlpaw"

"Cool"

Owlpaw dipped his head. Moonpaw glanced around them. The leaders had finished speaking.

"Thunderclan" Bramblestar yowled. They had to go.

"I have to go" she whispered to him.

"Bish, bosh. No problem. Oh hey, before you leave, what's with the moon on your forhead,"

Before he prompted her to answer, Moonpaw rushed off, pretending she didn't hear.


	12. Chapter 12 (but actually chapter 11)

**Sorry! I forgot to put in this chapter before chapter 11. And then it was deleted because I thought I had already put this in. Sorry as well that I made Moonpaw a bit spoiled, but that's how I would react if I found out my siblings had powers and I didn't. How would you react? Before reading this, go back and read chapter 10, then read this, and then chapter 11. Anyway, let's do this (so I don't have an angry horde of readers chasing me):**

Moonpaw began to glow so brightly, everybody had to look away.

"Moonpaw!" Starpaw squeaked "Stop _glowing!"_

"What?" Moonpaw's glow started to go down a little. Featherwind stepped forward and licked Moonpaw's ear.

"You do have a power. You glow as bright as the moon"

"Really?" Moonpaw went from super sad, to super excited right away. She started to glow brighter.

"I'm blind!" Lionblaze cried "BLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIND!"

Jayfeather shoved his brother "Boohoo. It sucks to be you"

"oh, sorry"

Moonpaw smiled.

"Haha!" Lionblaze laughed and playfully shoved his littermate "Even when you try to be grumpy, it doesn't work"

"I wasn't being- never mind, it's pointless to reason with you"

"So anyway" Bramblestar cleared his throat "I've decided to have you go to the gathering. With the prophecy, you should assess the other clans, find out who the eagle in the prophecy might be"

"Really?" Dawnpaw was in an instant happiness state "We've only been apprentices for one day and we get to go to the Gathering?!"

"Awesome" Duskpaw agreed "Reminds of this kit we were told of. Starkit or something, not you sis"

"Right" Moonpaw nodded "Jayfeather, you were her father. She tried to kill your sister and they locked around a lot?"

"And her eyes were molten lava colored, and then rainbow" Moonpaw racked her brain for information "and she was purple?"

"Oh yeah, I remember her" Dawnpaw said "she was a warrior before she was 7 moons old"

"I hate her" Starpaw grumbled "but Jayfeather, is that true? Were you her dad?"

"Umm..." Jayfeather looked worried for a second, but quickly covered it "that never happened...?"

"Okay"

"WE'RE GOING TO THE GATHERING AND WE'VE ONLY BEEN APPRENTICES FOR A DAY AND WE ALL HAVE POWERS!" Moonpaw shouted. Duskpaw clamped his paw over her mouth.

"Shhh! Some cat is going to hear us!"


	13. UP FOR ADOPTION

Hey, guys.

I've lost interest in this story. I just don't know how to put my plot in place, so I'm putting this up for adoption.

RULES FOR ADOPTION:

1\. If you want to adopt the story, please P.M. me.

2\. If you want to adopt it, know that you might not get it, so please don't be upset if I don't allow you to adopt it.

3\. After a month, I'm going to take all the names of the writers who want to adopt my story and pull one out of a hat. That'll be the lucky writer.

Whoever gets to adopt the story, I'll p.m. them the details and where I was hoping for the story to head. You can choose to make your own plot or take a different course.

~Happy New Years!~

Claradreamer/Theo the Destroyer


End file.
